10 tails Demon & The school of Monsters
by emmanuel.navarro1
Summary: This is based on a challenge by Shirayuki-Kitsune, this has two (2) Moka's in this fanfic (inner Moka) Ura & (outer Moka) Omote, so it's basically were naruto is the new Juubi and falls inlove with Mizori and Ura with a bit of romance & horror in it maybe comedy to not sure


**10 tails Demon & The school of Monsters**

**First thing first I don't own Naruto nor Rosary+Vampire if I did I would really join these two together as one anime.**

"talking"

_'thinking'_

**"demon talking"**

**_'demon thinking'_**

**Note: Now readers this story is based on a challenge by Shirayuki-Kitsune, this has two (2) Moka's in this fanfic (inner Moka) Ura & (outer Moka) Omote, they both have their powers seal**

**Xx**

**Chapter: 1 First day**

"What are we going to do?" Naruto asked

"Well we have to kill him of course" Bee said. Naruto looked at him shocked even a few others that were around looked dumbfounded "what?"

"Well 2 reasons 1 of course we kill him it's just how and 2 what happen to the rapping?" Naruto asked and everyone nodded

"To answer your second question there is a time and place for everything, and to kill him it won't be easy it will take my life also we have to give up our biju to make the ten tails whole and sorry to say Naruto but we will have to make you the jinjuriki of the 10 tails." Bee said with a heavy sigh

"But octopops there must be a next way, we can" Naruto stop when Bee raised a hand. "But-" he was stopped again at the sight of Bee shaking his head.

"Sorry Naruto but if there is a next way we don't have time to think about it we need to move fast before its to late and all our friends and family die." Bee said looking at Naruto with a serious face that left no room for arguing.

Naruto hung his head in defeat "fine, so what do we, the 2 hokage and my dad are holding Tobi off but I'm not sure how long they can?"

"Its simple well not really but...anyway I'm going to release the hacibi-" Bee didn't get to finish because shouted out saying 'are u mad, how are u even going to do that' Bee just sighed and continued "as I was saying I'm going to release the hacibi by giving him all the control I will die in the process but it will be worth millions of lives, and as for Naruto I'm not sure if he will survive but I read up on the Uzumaki's and they are rumored to live through the separation, don't worry they won't attack just be ready." With that said Bee shifted into his biju form and let out Gyuki (hacibi).

They all looked up at Gyuki then looked down at Bee laying on the floor motion less Naruto went over to check if he was ok but sadly Killerbee was dead Naruto shed a tear for his friend and surrogate brother, then looked up when he heard the hacibi talk **"Naruto let out all your hate, let it take control but before you do that let your father give you back the next half of kyuubi's youki." **Naruto looked at him with confusion on his face, he sighed and explained **"we biju have youki it's just a stronger, heavier & more potent form of chakra." **

Naruto nodded and ran over to his father told him what's going on and Minato nodded and released the youki into Naruto. After which he felt a large power surge in his body but wasn't able to bask at it remembering what was going on, he let his anger and hate rolled, out ppl around started to see Naruto's old transformation where he looked like a mini kyuubi until his seal on his stomach started to leak after a few minutes kyuubi was standing before them, Naruto started to fall over but was caught by one of kyuubi's tail, he was panting hard and looked barely alive so they had to do this quick.

Both biju nodded at each other and ran towards Tobi, the 2nd hokage saw this and jumped away with the 4th. Tobi noticed this and out up his left hand and started to absorb the hacibi after the haicibi was done, he did the same with the kyuubi. He saw a smirk on the kyuubi's face but ignored it. Suddenly his body started to react, he was starting to tear apart it seems his body isn't enough to hold that much power so the youki burst out of him and went directly to Naruto which was weird for everyone, _'why did it go straight to Naruto?' _was the taught on everyone's mind. No seal no one directed it towards so why?

Naruto started to pant hard then he started panting harder something was wrong, "what is go**ing on with me arggggghh" **when the others looked at him they noticed his eyes where slowly changing into the ten tails biju's eyes but with slits in them. The eyes were red, rings and comma-like marks around it (blend of sharingan & rinnegan) with slits in the middle, he went on all fours, his nose got longer turning into a snout. Everyone taught the fox has taken over and began to shake a little but relaxed when they heard Naruto again. **"Arrggghh, what's going on why do u guys look like ants?" **Naruto was standing 200feet tall and 300feet long and was the covered in fur which were the same color as his hair.

Minato looked up and jumped up on Naruto's snout then started inspecting him throughly then began to smile sheepishly scratching the back of his head. Naruto saw this and raised his paw to his snout to touch his father when reality hit, his eyes widen and started to freak out. "Naruto calm down." He heard his father voice and watched him. "Naruto I don't know how to say this but" Minato smiled sheepishly while scratching his head "there is good news and bad news which do you want first?" Naruto looked a little nervous but said 'good.' "Well son, you're no longer a jinjuriki" he smiled at Naruto.

Naruto watch then smiled but it quickly turned into a frown **"dad I'm happy to hear that but why do I look like a fox and I don't hear kyuubi or any voices for that matter and I have a paw A FREAKING PAW WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?"** He said in a calm tone then shouted near the end. Minato smiled nervously. **"Dad tell me what's going on?"**

Minato sighed then began "look son you're no longer a jinjuriki but you're well you ARE a biju and well your new title is Juubi no yoko."

Naruto blinked then smiled at his father and said **"oh well that's it I taught…." **Everyone around taught he was taking it better than they taught but that blew over quick **"…..wait are you trying to tell me that I'M A BIJUU, A DEMON WHAT THE HELL!?** He shouted.

"Well looked at the bright side." Minato said

**"What bright side?" **Naruto asked.

"Um you're the strongest in the world and um…you are huge." Minato said smiling hoping that would make him feel better.

**"Dad that's awesome and all but….I DON'T WANT TO BE SO BIG ALL THE TIME, I mean I still want to be hokage." **Naruto said

"Son it's ok, thing about all the people you saved." Minato said sadly

Naruto looked down at Hinata's motionless body with tears threatening to come out **"I didn't save everyone I…. the one person who saw me as me, died for me I didn't even get a chance to tell her how I feel."** Others looked at him surprise they never knew he loved her, Naruto seeing their faces confused began explaining **"yeah I know what you all are thinking why I didn't tell her right, like I was telling Sakura, well its simple Hinata was like a princess and I… well I was the demon child ironic how I am a demon now" **he chuckled a little then continued **"I believe she deserved someone better than myself but I was foolish to make her hurt like that Hinata were ever you are I hope you're happy you will always have a place in heart, I just hope you can forgive me." **With that said he closed his eyes let out his unshed tears but suddenly dark clouds appeared, tornadoes formed & a shadow fox formed next to Naruto. It started to move towards the alliance stalking them with a menacing look that made all the shinobi want to scream and run/attack but were stopped when the fourth held his hand up.

"Naruto you need to calm down, I'm sure Hinata wouldn't want to see you crying I'm sure she forgives you, open your eyes son!" Minato shouted

Naruto opened his eyes and saw the shadow of a fox with the same ten tails as him looking at the alliance and the same tornadoes that went on when the ten tails was in Obito (Tobi). **"What is that thing, and is Obito still alive." **He asked

"No Naruto this is all you need to relax!" Sakura shouted. Naruto looked down at her not truly believing her but decided to give her the benefit of the doubt and did what she said. "Good you're doing great."

The tornadoes started to vanish leaving the shadow fox still going towards the alliance but a lot slower than before but for some reason going towards Kiba, then it clicked it was because of Kiba that Hinata is dead, Naruto got into a rage, blood lust & KI (killing intent) roll off Naruto making others find it hard to breathe but the most pressure was aimed at Kiba. The shadow Naruto fox turned more feral the teeth got longer and the claws got longer and it pounced on Kiba trapping him under its shadow paw starting to crush him. Kiba screamed out in pain until Tsunade shouted out for him to stop "Naruto this isn't you why are you trying to kill Kiba?"

**"That asshole is the reason Hinata-chan is dead and he deserves to DIE!" **Naruto growled out

"Naruto I said I was sorry it was in the spur of moment I didn't mean to…" Kiba trailed off not really wanting to remind Naruto but it didn't work out.

**"What, you didn't mean to switch with me and let Hinata-chan take the hit that killed her!?" **Naruto shouted, he waited for answer but got nothing. **"That's right because of your stupidity, your se uncaring personality I lost the girl I love, and for that-"**

Naruto was stopped when he heard a voice he never taught he would hear again "Na-Naruto-kun please calm down, d-don't kill Kiba-kun." Hinata said.

Naruto calmed down a little, enough for the shadow fox to ease up on Kiba for him to get pulled out by Tsunade. **"How...how are you still alive, Hinata-chan? I...I missed you so much." **

Tsunade looked at Naruto and raised an eyebrow and saw him looking at Sasuke and talking. "Ok what's really going on here, why is Naruto talking to you like you're Hinata?"

"Well I had to put him in a genjutsu to calm him down and the only way I knew how was to use Hinata to do it." Sasuke said

"Um Sasuke-kun, what if he breaks the genjutsu?" Sakura asked a little nervous

Sasuke scoffed at her question and spoke in a superior voice "please I'm an Uchiha no one besides an Uchiha or someone with the rinnegan….." he trailed off when he heard a roar and almost pissed his self when he turned to see Naruto growling at him with what seemed to be a rinnegan/sharingan mix eyes looking at him menacingly.

**"You dare use Hinata in a fucking illusion!"** Naruto roared out

"I think you made it worst." Minato said before turning towards his son with a sigh "Naruto calm down how do u think I felt when your mom was killed right in front I was just like you but I remember that she wouldn't want me to be like that also killing someone won't bring her back, she would want u to be happy."

Naruto was fully calmed, he took a deep breath and smiled **"thanks dad but didn't you and mom died at the same time?" **getting a sheepish laugh from his father **"but seriously dad what am I going to do about my size & form I can't go back in the village like this? Oh and before I forget Sasuke, if you EVER use Hinata-chan in one of your sick illusions again I'll make you suffer till the end of your ****_HUMAN _****life!"**

Everyone eyes widen at what Naruto just said. Minato shook off his shock first and asked "are you ok Naruto…. Anyway about your size that's simple just do a transformation and turn into how you were before that should be safe enough, oh and do something about your voice."

**"Yeah it might work let me try and see…..well I got the bo**dy & I guess the voice changes once I change that's cool, let's go back to the home everyone." Naruto said

Everyone shook off their surprise began walking towards their respectful villages, the hokages started to go back to the death world until the 4th called out to Naruto "son don't forget you are….um were human ok son?"

"Yeah dad don't worry I know." Naruto said and smiled and began running toward everyone else waving to his father the last time. Minato smiled and disappeared signaling the end of the edo-tensei.

Xx

**(Two months later)**

"What the hell man!" Naruto yelled as he dodged a pitch fork thrown at him

"This is because you refused to be sealed in Sasuke-sama!" a random shinobi said

"Why the hell would I want to be fucking sealed in that teme just fuck off, you all have done this since grandma give him the hokage position?!" Naruto asked/shouted

"Sasuke-kun deserved that Naruto-baka you're a fucking demon!" Sakura shouted

"Yeah demon get out of here or let yourself be sealed" everyone around shouted. Naruto was about to reply harshly to that till he turned and saw Sasuke laughing.

"Hey dope told you I'm better than you in every way." Sasuke said and slapped Naruto across the face. Everyone started to laugh till they felt their deaths upon them; the pressure of a killer intent was heavy on them a few of them couldn't breathe and most were just having problem breathing.

"You know I thought for sure you people would recognize me as a hero, as somebody b**ut I was wrong hope you all have a great time in hell!" **Naruto shouted in a demonic voice. Using his eyes he pulled him apart killing him instantly, he put up a fire shield around the village trapping all inside, he disappeared and got in front of the ramen shop and got the ramen keepers and their shop out where they can be safe. He burnt and kills everyone in the village till there was nothing left, he stayed for a short time practicing his father technique but didn't notice he drew a seal wrong, he felt a pull thinking it worked but something felt off but he realized a little too late and was sent to a next dimension.

Xx

"What the hell where am I?" Naruto asked felt a small breeze rushing at his back so he turned to see what it was when he watched his eyes widen seeing that he was falling at fast. He noticed a group of people he was falling towards and before he can give a warning he fell on a guy with black spiky hair. "Ouch what did I hit" he looked down and saw he was on a guy "shit, sorry man thanks for breaking my fall, didn't see there, I'm Naruto Uzumaki nice to meet you." Sheepishly scratching the back of his head with his left hand & sticking out his right hand for a hand shake.

**(note: everyone knows how they look so I'm really not going to describe them ok ^^)**

The black spikey haired boy returned the favor then said "hey I'm Ginei Morioka, Gin for short, these are my club members this is Tsukune, Omote, Kurumu, Yukari & Ura" the guy knownas Gin pointed to them as he called their names. "Omote & Ura are twins as u can see, we are the newspaper club wait are you even going this school?"

Naruto stiffened a little and decided to lie "um yeah I just um transferred to this school."

Everyone look at him but Tsukune walked up and asked "so why aren't you wearing the school uniform?"

Naruto didn't know what to say and before anyone can ask anymore question they heard someone say "Move aside, you're blocking our path"

"What's going on?" Naruto asked

"Crap it the black suits." Gin said

"The black suits?" Naruto asked looking very confused

Everyone there waited for Gin to answer, "They are the Youkai's academy guardians or better known as Public Safety Commission."

"So they are like a school police or something then?" Naruto asked.

Before he can get an answer to his question the tallest guy in the PSC spoke "Good day…. I'm Kuyou, the leader of the Public Safety Commission, pleased to meet you." Kuyou said towards the group.

Naruto thinking it's him since he was new began to talk "hey nice to meet you to I'm-" Gin came in front of him and stopped the meeting "um Gin what's wrong?"

Kuyou look at him and began to evilly chuckle "kuku not just you I'm talk to all of you so this is the news paper club, it's quite good." Getting a smile on everyone's faces besides Gin, Ura and Naruto. "however who give you permission to print these contents, I don't remember reviewing these, and you're making it look like we don't do our jobs, you all are disturbing the peace!" he shouted and kicked the table with the newspaper flying over the floor.

Ura was about to say something when a chair near the table almost hit Omote but Gin got in front of her stopped her. She narrowed her eyes and was about to ask why but a little outburst from Kurumu stopped her from proceeding "Stop that, we only printed the truth!"

"Kurumu don't you'll just provoke them more." Gin said

Kurumu turned to Gin but turned back when she hear something coming towards her putting up her hand she received a sort of sticky substance on her wrist that was hard to get off. "eww what is this, it's like sticky tread"

"I see the newspaper club is still filled with a bunch of low lives, it hasn't changed a bit from last year." The girl next to Kuyou said and started stomping on a few newspapers on the floor. "Take this as a warning; if you do anything without our permission we won't be so easy on u"

"Last year? Gin-sempai what's going on?" Tsukune asked

"…." He got no answer from Gin

"Keito, keep an eye on the newspaper club if they do anything that they are not supposed to deal with them." Kuyou whispered to the girl who was stomping on the newspaper. "Keito hear will be looking after you guys now be nice." He walked away with the rest of the PSC leaving Keito.

"Kurumu are you ok?" Naruto asked her

"Yeah this string thing just won't come off." Kurumu replied

"Come let me see if I can take it off you?" Naruto asked, Kurumu nodded and walked over to Naruto giving him her wrist. He started to pull it but it won't come off he then began to heat up his hand then it started to melt away.

"What kind of monster are you?" Kurumu asked seeing Naruto narrowing his eyes and the pressure around her started to get heavy she quickly apologized "sorry I forget we are not supposed to show or tell our true forms unless needed"

Naruto raised an eyebrow at this but said nothing. He looked around and saw everyone was wearing the school uniform and decided he had to get one so he asked "so um where do I get a uniform?"

Ura looked at him and sighed "guess you need to talk to the headmaster to get one" Gin, Kurumu & Tsukune looked at her raising an eyebrow because she never talks to anyone besides them and that's not even that much "what he needs help, I'll show you the way, come on" with that she started walking away, Naruto raised an eyebrow but shrugged it off and followed her.

"What just happened?" Kurumu asked

Gin shrugged his shoulders and began talking "anyway guys we need to burn the paper, we need to show them we have to show them that we aren't going to stand against them"

"WHAT! Burn the papers we worked so hard on and plus a lot were already handed out, what is that going to prove!?" Kurumu asked/shouted

"Look I don't care ok just burn them all, we don't want to get into a fight against them trust me" Gin said

"How can you say that, we ca-" Kurumu was cut off

"Looked I said burn it, I'm the club president so just do it!" Gin shouted and walked off

Xx

"How can Gin-senpai say that, why is he so scared of them that coward, you know what I'll just pass them out myself, I don't care what that pervert said" Kurumu asked/shouted. Omote looked at her sadly and was about to talk but Kurumu continued "and Tsukune-kun is going to help me"

"Um I don't think that's a good ideaaaa!" Tsukune said while being dragged away.

'Maybe I should go after them' Omote thought and decide to follow her love interest with Yukari behind her.

Xx

"So you guys came after all I knew if brought Tsukune-kun you both would follow, now let's finish handing out the papers" Kurumu shouted happily.

"Kurumu-san I don't think we should do this, let's burn them as Gin-senpai said." Tsukune suggested

"No." Kurumu replied

"Why? I'm sure Gin-senpai has a good reason for telling us that." Tsukune again tried reasoning

"Because we worked hard on this together, all of us, this is the first time I ever worked with others so I don't want to destroy this" Kurumu said in a sad voice

'Kurumu-san/chan' this was the thoughts of Omote, Tsukune & Yukari. Then they all felt a spike in youki

"What was that!" shouted a random student who was shaking on the spot

**(A few moments earlier in the headmaster's office)**

"So let me get this straight…. This is a school for monsters to help blend in and live peacefully with humans, but humans will be killed if found, I don't see how that works old man?" Naruto said. The headmaster twitched and got a tick mark on his head from the lack of respect from the blond, letting out his youki in the room to show Naruto that he deserves respect but he didn't flinch. Naruto looked at him and flared his youki over powering the headmaster "look old man I only came here to register for this school not to fight because I'm sure you like your life so can we please just get this over with."

The headmaster narrowed his glowing eyes and asked "you have guts and the power to go up against a dark lord. What kind of monster are you?"

"I guess I can tell you if you tell me what you are also you name." Naruto said

"Ok sure I'm what you call an Exorcist and a powerful if I do say so myself, and I am Tenmei Mikogami." Tenmei said with a smirk, but the smirk dropped when he heard what Naruto is.

"That's nice, well as you know I'm Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and I'm a juubi yoko (10 tail demon fox) not from this dimension it seems." Naruto said with a bigger smirk

Tenmai looked at him for a few minutes registering what he just said and decided to ask something "how is that even possible I mean yeah yokos are all about their tails they only ever go up to 7, and the juubi never really had a form, nor did he have a form or child so how can that be possible?"

"That's easy I'm the new juubi, it's not that hard to think of isn't it." Naruto asked but was more a statement than a question.

"I suppose, well you will join but try not any trouble for my school, just fill out these papers. Tenmei said.

Naruto took the papers, filled them out then handed then handed them back. Tenmei dismissed him and got him his room key, clothes and his assigned classes.

Xxx

"Naruto what was going on in there, I felt two very powerful youkis?" Ura asked

"Oh it was just me and the headmaster in there, I called him old and he took an exception to it so we flared it a bit." Naruto said simply, Ura just shook her head at him in disbelief.

While they were walking towards the newspaper club because classes were already over, Ura heard Tsukune and Kurumu scream and she stopped. Naruto saw her actions and asked "what's wrong?"

Ura looked in the direction the screams came from and sighed "they're in trouble I got to go."

"I'll come with you." Naruto said and ran off behind her.

Xx

They arrived to see Tsukune and Kurumu trapped in a spider web with Omote wrapped up in web. Keito was over Omote in her monster form. "What the hell is that ugly-looking thing!?" Naruto shouted/asked.

"That's a Jorougumo (Spiderwoman) and about to be a dead one!" Ura shouted and charged but got trapped in the webbing because of her seal state even though she was stronger than Omote she is still weakened.

**"Well, what do we have here another bug for me to eat?"** Keito asked with a smirk

"No but you can eat this." Naruto stated before he planted a rasengan in her face sending flying into a tree. He used his shadow to cut the others down.

"That girl is going to die." Ura said and walked over to Keito to deliver a brutal kick but was stopped by Naruto

"I can't let you kill even as much as she may deserve it." Naruto said calmly but the look in his eyes was cold Ura nodded and moved aside for him. "Now I won't kill you, unless you don't send a message for me. Tell Kuyou if he tries this again, I will personally show him who the alpha in this school is." Keito narrowed her eyes and scoffed but regretted it when she saw Naruto eyes change. He made her see an illusion of a giant fox behind him with fangs showing then dismissed it. "Were you going to say something?" he said in a calm voice.

**"N-no I-I'll do w-what you want."** Keito stuttered out

"Good now go." Naruto said and she ran off

"Naruto what the hell are you?" Ura & Kurumu asked

"You guys never told me so when you tell I will or just wait." Naruto said and walked in a direction but then turn back to them "um guys I don't know where the club room and I want to join." The others stared a while, shook their heads and showed him the way.

Xx

"What did I tell you!? I said don't mess with them, you just started a war, there is no telling what they will do! And you Naruto why did you have to go so far! Wait…..what are you even doing in this club?" Gin shouted/asked

"Well the headmaster said to join a club and the only one I know is this...so why not, anyway how can bad can they be?" Naruto asked

"I'll put it this way they aren't the good guys, and they are pretty powerful." Gin said

"I faced worst so it's ok" Naruto replied with a smirk

Gin just sighed "Why did you all still sell the papers even after I said not to?"

"We just wanted to sell the last batch." Tsukune said

"You shouldn't-" Gin was saying but was cut off

"So you raised in hand against us, I hope you will accept the consequences?" Kuyou said

"Shit look we're sorry, they're new-" Gin said but again didn't get to finish

"Silence new or not you all were warned; now Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, you are under arrest for assaulting one of us." Kuyou said

"Yeah whatever let's go." Naruto said calmly

"Hey Keito was the one who started it." Tsukune said

"Fufufu don't worry she will be dealt with and you're Tsukune Ano right?" Kuyou asked

"Yeah?" Tsukune answered

Kuyou smirked and two of Kuyou men went at the side of Tsukune "you're also under arrest for being a human." That was it Tsukune mind stopped he began sweating

Kurumu, Gin & Yukari thought _'he's a human? That can't be!"_

Omote was also worried if they would really kill him, Ura was only worried for her sister and a bit about Naruto she didn't know why but just brushed if off, and the blond could take care of himself

Kuyou walked straight up in Tsukune's face and said "I'm going to enjoy killing you making all your friends watch then kill them as well for even harboring you."

Kurumu ran up and pulled Tsukune away with tears in her eyes saying "stop this please, let him go he isn't a human."

"Move away girl." Kuyou said letting out a killer intent making Kurumu back away.

Naruto felt it and turned around letting out his own that made the ones around him pale "I won't allow you to hurt them you want me and Tsukune let's go already" Kuyou just narrowed his eyes and walked off with the PSC following.

Xx

"If he really is a human we are all dead" Gin said

"It can't be true…..can it?" Kurumu asked

"…." Yukari just had a blank expression & Omote just looked lost in her own world.

"Sorry to say but it's true." Ura said plainly

"Ura-neechan!" Omote said

"They would find out anyway" Ura said

"Wait you two knew and didn't tell how could you?!" Kurumu shouted

"It doesn't matter are you all going to let him just be killed?" Ura said

"No let's go find them." Kurumu said. They all started to walk, Gin was a bit skeptical but still followed.

Xx

"Well Tsukune are you going to transform or do I have to hurt your friends?" Kuyou said looking down at Tsukune burned and beaten body. Kuyou somehow captured the others that tried to sneak in and had them tied to chairs. "I must say I never expected you to come….Gin."

"What can I say he is still a member of my club isn't he?" Gin asked

"You know, your goons really tried to do a number on me but let's just say they learned not to judge now can you let them go and we can just leave it as this no one gets hurt anymore ?" Naruto said with a smile on his face.

"Boy don't mock me just die!" Kuyou shouted launching a fireball at Naruto who just easily dodge it.

"Are you trying to hit me or are you aiming at the wall?" Naruto asked with a smirked that just made Kuyou sent fire-ball after fire-ball at him which he kept dodging.

"Grr you might be able to dodge but you friend here won't!" Kuyou shouted as he fired a fire-ball at the already down human. Tsukune got the full blow of it before Naruto was able to get him. "fufufu give up before I kill the human and your friends over here."

Naruto's hair shadowed his eyes; there was a heavy aura in the room, Kuyou seeing the blonde not moving he decided to send a huge fireball at Naruto who just stood there. When the fireball was an inch away and it just withered away like it was nothing now this shocked Kuyou, but not as much as when he saw Gin, Kurumu, Ura, Omote, Yukari & Tsukune untied and behind Naruto. "Look after Tsukune see if you can heal him" Naruto said with no emotion in his voice. Omote just nodded and bit into Tsukune neck sending her blood into him.

"Well what do you know, 2 vampires, a werewolf, a little witch, your scent screams succubus and you Naruto I can't tell what you are, so what are you?" Kuyou demanded

"I'm your death." Naruto said

"Hahaha" Kuyou began laughing like a maniac and began transforming into his yoko form sprouting 4 tails "do you really think you can hurt me or ev**en** **kill me fufu you can try."** Kuyou started to gather fire energy on his tail then sent the strongest of his fire attacks at Naruto who just swat it away like if it was a fly.

"Tha-that's a yoko!" Gin stuttered out

"What's a yoko?" Kurumu asked

"There S-class monsters for their supernatural energy, the highest ones can even be called gods, they get god Status at tail 7 which is what they grow up to there was only one that ever got 9, their energy is strong enough to burn anything to ash. They are even feared by vampires and werewolves when they reach 6, the only S-class that stands a chance when they reach 7 are phoenix monsters, how are we going to beat him?! But….how is Naruto doing that?" Gin shouted/asked

"I'll fight him….he isn't even worth me transforming, and his power level is lower than me." Naruto said with a deadpan expression.

**"Don't say things you know, I'm not just some weak youkai, and you can-"** Kuyou said but was cut off when he was sent flying into a wall by one of Naruto's fist.

"Oh just shut up and stay down." Naruto said. "Come on guys let's just go."

**"That was a good hit." **Kuyou said changing into his battle form **"so which one of you should I kill first?" **Kuyou asked with a smirk

**(****In a next part of the PSC headquarters****)**

"Heh….so this school has someone as powerful as him, no one can defeat him easily but that blond might be a problem what is he?" Hitomi Ishigami said to herself

**(****Back to Naruto and the group****)**

Naruto burst out in a fit of laughter, Kuyou looked at him and raised an eyebrow** "what's so funny?!" **Kuyou demanded

"The fact that you think you can beat anyone far less kill while I'm here I was toying with you first but now it's boring." Naruto said transforming slightly with pure youki forming around him sprouting 2 tails and fox ears, Kuyou's paled in comparison to Naruto's. "Will Tsu**kune be ok Omote?"**

Omote felt the pressure of a youki around them and just nodded. **"Good and guys don't be scared I won't hurt you….unless you betray me like the others."**

**"A two tail yoko haha do you really feel- argh" **Kuyou said but was cut off when he got a fist knocking out the air from his lungs, catching back his self he started **"WHAT THE HELL!? WHY ARE YOU PROTECTING THAT HUMAN WE SHOULD STICK TOGETHER AND KILL THEM ALL!?"**

**"Wasn't it just a moment ago you wanted to kill me now you want me to join you…sigh I'll never join you" **Naruto said.

Kuyou move to tried to punch Naruto with a fire-ball surrounding his fist only to have Naruto catch it and looking at him with a look that said I'm not amused. Naruto using his free arm to hit Kuyou square in his chest sending him towards the wall but before he hit the wall a giant hand made of pure youki caught him burning him at the touch, which he was surprised, screaming out of agony he looked at Naruto. **"Shocked? Let me tell you a secret."** Naruto said bringing him closer whispering into his ear **"I'm a yoko as you can see but I'm the 10 tails yoko and I'm also your day."** Kuyou eyes widen and he started to sweat.

**"I-I'm sorry I'll leave you guys alone just like that human asked just leave." **Kuyou said defeated.

**"I didn't hear that, come again?" **Naruto said

**"I said I'm sorry, now leave." **Kuyou said

**"Sorry but I can't it's too late for you to say sorry."** Naruto said as his shadow threw Kuyou into the ground, as Naruto walked over to Kuyou stepping on his chest applying pressure, during all this Tsukune woke from his coma looking around.

"What's going on? Where is….Naruto how is he looking like that?" Tsukune asked

"Naruto is a yoko a powerful one it seems." Gin said. Then they all saw Naruto sending a youki arm over head and brought it back to ground show Hitomi Ishigami wrapped in it screaming. "How did Mrs. Ishigami end up here and what is she even doing here?" Gin asked but got the answer after Naruto talked.

**"What are you doing here?" **Naruto asked calmly but got no answer **"I asked you something now TALK!" **He demanded flaring his youki.

"I was the one who told Kuyou that Tsukune was a human nowcan you let me go I promise no one will know." Mrs. Ishigami pleaded but Naruto would have none of that and snapped her and pulled it off.

The others around was now scared of what would happen next seeing Mrs. Ishigami head roll off. **"I didn't want to take any chances, now back to you Kuyou." **Staring at the down yoko he started applying more pressure on Kuyou's chest, where the one's around started to hear cracking of ribs breaking and the screams of Kuyou.

"Naruto that's enough you win, there's no need to kill him!" Omote shouted but Naruto didn't hear or just ignored her.

Ura looked at Naruto then looked at Omote seeing tears in her eyes not wanting Naruto to kill anyone again she turned to Tsukune "take off my rosary, just will it and it will come off and I will allow you to take it just hurry." Tsukune nodded and took it off. Naruto turned towards her after feeling the youki burst from that location. **"Naruto can't you see that it's enough, there is no need to kill him."**

**"Fine, he will live only for one reason, Kuyou when you go back to yoko territory I'm coming with you."** Naruto said, Kuyou nodded quickly before fainting. **"Ura since your power is unsealed how about a little spar?"**

**"Sure but maybe a next time"** Ura said with a smirk

**"Well all of you against me will work better"** Naruto said with his own smirk

Ura nodded re-sealing her powers, Naruto's youki disappeared "are you ok?" Yukari asked

"Yeah just went a little overboard there, sorry." Naruto said scratching the back of his head

"So we know that you're a yoko but a two tails isn't stronger than a four, well that's what Gin said, and you already know what we are, I'm a vampire so is my sister, Gin-sempai is a werewolf, Yukari is a witch and Tsukune was a human but now well to be honest I don't know what he will turn into but he is a half-breed I guess after getting some of my blood so what are you really?" Omote asked.

"Well fair is fair I guess, I'm a 10 tail yoko or better known as the juubi." Naruto said with a plain expression.

"….WHAT!" everyone screamed out

"You trying to tell me that the power you showed was only 20%, I guess it's true what they say about yoko that some can go beyond S-class but 10 tails you must be pretty powerful?" Gin asked

"Not really I don't have full control yet but I'm trying." Naruto said with a smile "by the way if I'm beyond S-class what are you guys.

"We are S-class." Gin said pointing to his self, Ura & Omote "Kurumu can range between C to low A depending on how well she trains, Yukari well she's um low B I think and Tsukune with vampire blood will put him B if he trains with it."

"Okay that cool let's just leave now then." Naruto said and started walking off

"Um Naruto, don't you think we should do something about him?" Omote said pointing to Kuyou

"Nope, forget him one of his goons will help, Keito go help Kuyou to the nurses' office." Naruto said

Keito came out from behind the door "Y-yes sir." She stuttered out

"Sir? Hmmm I can get used to that let's go guys….and oh I'll answer your questions tomorrow ok let's go. Everyone just nodded and started to follow Naruto out.

Xx

**Ok guys that was an attempt at a second crossover tell what you guys think about it, it will have some grammatical errors I know sorry I'm not perfect but I'm at least trying any review is welcome thanks and don't worry I'm still working on my next story as well just wanted to upload this one.**

**Anyway Please review thanks. **


End file.
